Why can't I stay away from you?
by destinysanders29
Summary: basically Lucy gets kicked out of team natsu but who will she find to comfort her in her distress or will she survive and make her own path.
1. Chapter 1

**It was dark and cooled no idea where I was going suddenly I fall . " Lucy wake up ! " I suddenly hear " LUCY WAKE UP !" then I wake up fall out my bed then I look up and see Natsu " I've been trying to wake you up for the past hour " suddenly Lauren walks in " what! what! what!" " I heard yelling what happened" Lauren's eyes went straight to Natsu and then she grew a nice and wide smirk " oh my bad were you in the middle of something ?" ****_That bitch knows we weren't doing anything in that way _**

**...**

**Hold up back up my name is Lucy Heartfilia and this is my best friend / partner Natsu Dragneel and the young lady with the wide smirk and black hair and red eyes is my sister Lauren and we are all mages at Fairy Tail the strongest guild in Fiore and last night I had well lets say a nightmare which Gajeel puts it a night time terror oh yeah Gajeel redfox is my big brother he sometime acts like a bastard. Actually Lauren and Gajeel are adopted along with Juvia and Isis **

**...**

**So, the creepy lady Lauren went down stairs to cook breakfast on the way closed my door ( we all know she's spying on us) I look up to meet Natsu's dark blue eyes with my brown eyes and he says " I need to talk to you " " sure, is it about a job because it's my turn to pay rent" ( oh yeah the siblings live together ) then Natsu starts to scratch behind his head " yeah but it's not involving you me, Erza, Gray , and Lissana wanted to go together"**

**" well okay I can go on a solo mission till you guys get back" now Natsu frustrated then suddenly Erza came in out of nowhere " okay! I can't take it ! Lucy we don't won't you on our team anymore! because your constantly getting your keys taken away! WE always have to save! and your a slow poke! Lissana would be much more helpful than you ! and we can get the job done much faster! what I'm trying to say is your useless , your always cowering behind your spirits! " then she calmed down and sayed " Natsu you have 5 minutes till you have to go on mission the rest of us will be at the train station" then she walked out the room Lucy looked to Natsu she could see in his eyes that he had sympathy for her " Is that true Natsu you don't won't me on the team anymore" there was a moment of silence then he said " yeah it's all true but I wanted to take a much softer approach " after that he left then Lucy climb into her bed and sobbed all day ( I forgot to tell you the Lauren left 5 seconds ago around the time Erza came).**

**three months later ( rent was payed and it's around Christmas) **

**Lucy was on the couch watching television with hot chocolate and plue in in here lap it was snowing everyone in Magnolia was getting ready for Christmas including Fairy Tail of course Fairy Tail would be having a party and everyone was coming including some of Blue Peguses and sabertooth Lauren and the other really wanted Lucy at least make an appearance to know she was okay **


	2. Chapter 2

**It was dark and cold no idea where I was going suddenly I fall . " Lucy wake up ! " I suddenly hear " LUCY WAKE UP !" then I wake up fall out my bed then I look up and see Natsu " I've been trying to wake you up for the past hour " suddenly Lauren walks in " what! what! what!" " I heard yelling what happened" Lauren's eyes went straight to Natsu and then she grew a nice and a wide smirk " oh my bad were you in the middle of something ?" ****_That bitch knows we weren't doing anything in that way _**

**...**

**Hold up back up my name is Lucy Heartfilia and this is my best friend / partner Natsu Dragneel and the young lady with the wide smirk and black hair and red eyes is my sister Lauren and we are all mages at Fairy Tail the strongest guild in Fiore and last night I had well let say a nightmare which Gajeel puts it at night time terror oh yeah Gajeel redfox is my big brother he sometimes acts like a bastard. Actually Lauren and Gajeel are adopted along with Juvia and Isis.**

**...**

**So, the creepy lady Lauren went downstairs to cook breakfast on the way closed my door (we all know she's spying on us) I look up to meet Natsu's dark blue eyes with my brown eyes and he says " I need to talk to you " " sure, is it about a job because it's my turn to pay rent" (oh yeah the siblings live together) then Natsu starts to scratch behind his head " yeah but it's not involving you me, Ezra, Gray, and Lissana wanted to go together".**

**" Well, okay I can go on a solo mission till you guys get back" now Natsu frustrated, then suddenly Ezra came in out of nowhere " okay! I can't take it! Lucy we don't want you on our team anymore! Because you're constantly getting your keys taken away! WE always have to save! And your a slow poke! Lissana would be much more helpful than you ! And we can get the job done much faster! What I'm trying to say is your useless, you're always cowering behind your spirits! " Then she calmed down and said " Natsu you have 5 minutes till you have to go on mission the rest of us will be at the train station" then she walked out the room Lucy looked to Natsu she could see in his eyes that he had sympathy for her " Is that true Natsu you don't want me on the team anymore" there was a moment of silence, then he said " yeah it's all true, but I wanted to take a much softer approach " after that he left then Lucy climb into her bed and sobbed all day ( I forgot to tell you the Lauren left 5 seconds ago around the time Ezra came). then Lauren popped her head through the door and said " i just want you to know that i didn't let Ezra in and i'm sorry they said that to you if it makes you happy i will pay this months rent and next months " she said while giving me a kiss on the forehead " no i'll find away you don't have to do that i can just go on a easy mission that would probably take two weeks or so " i said with still tears coming out of my eyes.**

**Three months later (_rent was paid and it's around Christmas_) **

**Lucy was on the couch watching television with hot chocolate and plue in in here lap it was snowing everyone in Magnolia was getting ready for Christmas including Fairy Tail of course Fairy Tail would be having a party and everyone was coming including some of Blue Pegasus and sabertooth. Lauren and the other really wanted Lucy at least make an appearance to know she was okay of course Lucy didn't want to worry anyone so she went to the bathroom, took a shower, curled her hair (also, dyed her hair tips red) then she pulled out a cute black dress with a v neck and put on some cute leather black boots with a heel on it.**

**Now Lucy was ready but, wasn't sure if everyone else including Team Natsu but, time will only tell. i turned around and saw Gajeel and the others staring at me " what ?" Gajeel in the first time in years blushed " nothing, we'er heading out lets go and grab a coat it's cooled and snowing " i did what he said and walked out the door no sure what was going to happen on this starless night.**

* * *

***Time skip*  
we were in front of the guild i turned to them and said " i'm kinda nervous what if they don't remember me and what if they attack me ..." i was cut off when my siblings said " SHUT UP" then Lauren said " we got you we will be right behind you the whole time until i see Rouge" she mumbled that last part Juvia and Isis punching her " okay guys lets get this over with if anything goes wrong i'm packing p going to the train station and moving to the old Heartfilia Mansion." everyone gave a nod and walked in everyone was staring at me " okay i can't do it i'm going home..." i was about to walk away until a blue haired girl ( Wendy)**


End file.
